Fallen Flowers
by lethalperception7
Summary: Need a better title.After the murders of s 2,4,and 5 along with 3 of the DC and Father, Numbahs 1 and 3, with the remaining DC, investigate. They uncover secrets long buried and info that could destroy the KND forever.


Ch.1: Discovery  
  
Disclaimer:... Believe it or not I don't own it. #Gasp!# Amazing I know.  
  
AN: Hi, I'm lethalperception 7. This is my first KND story, I write mostly X-men: Evolution stories, but I had to write this. Stupid plot bunnies. I got hooked on the show when I was watching Cartoon Network with my niece and my tendency to obsess took over. The story is DEFINATLY 1/3 and if you can't handle the couple I suggest you read one of the abundant, yet well written, stories of ¾. The first chapter is a bit violent, but I tried keeping it at PG-13. If you think I should up the rating let me know. First POV is Nigel, than it's Kuki. Please read and enjoy!  
  
Summary: After the murders of Numbahs 2,4,and 5 along with 3 of the Delightful Children and Father, Numbahs 1 and 3, with the remaining DC, investigate. They uncover secrets long buried and info that could destroy the KND forever.  
  
WARNING: Death and possibly out of characternessessness (I made a new word!) follows! Don't flame me if you don't like it I gave you warning!  
  
###  
  
"Oh come on Numbah 1, you're dad's not so bad!" said Kuki as she skipped besides me, "He actually seems to like you!"  
  
I snorted at this, "That's probably just some guise for some insidious adult plot."  
  
Numbah 3 giggled at the fact that I snorted, "Gee Numbah One, you sounded just like a piggy. Oink!" She giggled again.  
  
I rolled my eyes, but said, "Oh by the way Numbah 3, I didn't thank you for giving me that great excuse to leave. I appreciate the rescue. And I was wondering; what happened to the others?"  
  
She faltered slightly in her skipping as she recalled it, "Hmm... they were being super really quiet about it. They were all whispering in a little group. I asked them what they were doing and Numbah 2 was 'bout to say something but then 4 and five elbowed him! Spoilsports. Then I got you distress call and I left and then I told them what happened before though. They looked real busy and serious," she paused, "Maybe they're planning a party for us! I like parties!" She went back to her obliviously happy skipping.  
  
I rolled my eyes again at this. I sincerely doubt that they would be planning a surprise party for us. Still, my curiosity got the best of me and I made a mental note to ask Five about it later.  
  
After about ten more minutes of me walking and her skipping, occasionally stopping to pick flowers then rushing to catch up we arrived at the tree house, which loomed over my home. Kuki's arms were filled with vegetation, from yellow dandy lions to the soft blues of baby's breath.  
  
I barged out of the elevator doors before her. The 'ladies first' rule was completely stupid, even for adults. Why should one specific gender receive special treatment? Besides, it's common knowledge that boys are superior! Though Five did kick my butt in several exercises. And Three did manage to escape most of the perilous simulations before me. But those of course were flukes.  
  
I opened the living room door, "Hello team we're-"My eyes widened behind my glasses as I saw the sight inside. I spun around as quickly as I could to try and force Kuki back into the elevator to hide the ghastly images from innocent eyes. My own eyes immediately filled with tears.  
  
Unfortunately, the oblivious dodo was not such an oblivious dodo any more. She quickly realized something was wrong. It might have been the fact that I had water running down my face.  
  
"Numbah One? What's wrong? Why won't you let me go in? Is there something bad inside, Numbah One?"  
  
I haven't yet grown taller then her so she was able to side step me with ease, flowers still clutched to her chest. She opened the door again and stood very still. She then screamed and screamed and screamed. She ran into the living room, the flowers now flung into the air, falling softly into the red lake of our friends' lifeblood.  
  
Hoagie was right by the door as if he had just answered it when he got shot down. Abby and Wally's corpses were near by, side by side. They appeared to have been running toward the now blood spattered weapons when they were killed. My team. Fighters till the very end. The tears came back, full force. I knelt besides my Numbah Two man. The one with the cheesy jokes that just had to make you smile. I cried silently behind my glasses hoping that the tears would wash their blood away.  
  
They were ravaged, mutilated.  
  
The flowers continued to float down.  
  
Barely identifiable.  
  
The flower changed colors.  
  
Blood covered everything.  
  
The yellows, greens, and blues went through a metamorphosis.  
  
Kuki continued screaming as she held Wally's broken body.  
  
All changed in to the same red, the same bloody red.  
  
#################P.O.V CHANGE#################  
  
I guess I stopped screaming after a while. Nigel stopped crying after a while, too. We just sort of sat there. For a while. Our clothes soaked up our friend's blood. I'm gonna save these clothes forever, to remember them. And this day. But I couldn't ever forget this day, not ever. No matter what happens when I get decommissioned again. This day will burn forever in my brain, scorching it forever.  
  
There's a Rainbow Monkey on the floor by Wally's foot. He must have slipped on it while he was running, I guess. All my fault. Poor Wally. Poor, tough Wally. I really sort of liked him, I really did. He was cuter then any of my toys. A slip on one of them was his end. I bet he really hates me up in heaven right now. He should have gone in some spectacular fight. I bet that's what he would have wanted. His life a sacrifice to save us all. Never on a stuffed toy he despised. I swear I'll burn every last one.  
  
The redness is hurting me. The blood, I really hate it. It's sight and smell burns my eyes and nose. Red belongs nowhere. I pull my eyes from the floor and look at Nigel. He makes me feel sick, too. Oh. His sweater's red. I can feel that acidy stuff you taste before you throw up rise in my throat.  
  
"Nigel, your sweater is red."  
  
Black lenses meet my eyes, "It is."  
  
"I can't look at it. It's making me sick."  
  
He was still for a moment before he nodded and pulled of his sweater.  
  
Despite my surroundings, I blushed. I turned my head so I could only see Wally's mangled face.  
  
"You could have just changed."  
  
"All I own is red. I suppose I'll need to go shopping. Dear God, I'm talking about shopping," he shook his head, "Besides you shouldn't be left alone."  
  
I smiled in a twisted way that hurt my face, "It's not like there's anything I could do that hasn't been done yet." I said it using the sick humor you use when you hurt really badly inside.  
  
He didn't say anything.  
  
A few minutes of silence past and I said, "I'm sorry, Nigel."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Well, I just said..."  
  
"Everyone is entitled to their off days, Numbah Three. Personally, I think today was the right choice."  
  
My mouth trembled as I smiled and finally began to cry.  
  
Through, tear filled eyes I watched him approach. He stopped, unsure, when he reached me. Immediately, I pulled him into a hug. I didn't care if he was half-naked or not, just that three of my best friends were dead, murdered. It ripped at my heart, so much sadness. It all rises up in me, yet I feel weighed down. We're twelve for God sakes! Who kills twelve year olds? Why them of anybody? The best people I've ever met are gone. They should have never left, at least not with out me.  
  
"You could have died too, Kuki, if you hadn't come to get me. God, you could have died too! I wasn't here, I wasn't here to help!"  
  
"I could have gone, too... a missed chance, huh Numbah One?"  
  
He pushed me away and looked at me, "You wish you went down with them?"  
  
"Yeah..."  
  
His hands went to his forehead and he rubbed it. "Me too," he sighed, "Tell me Numbah 3 could you just smile a bit for me? Just to... to bring up my spirits I guess. It always did before."  
  
"I'm sorry Numbah 1. I don't think I can any more. I used up my last one."  
  
"That's alright."  
  
"So, um, what now? Do we call the police or something?"  
  
His face hardened, "So they can blame us for living here with no adults? Blame Hoagie, Wally, and Abby for being irresponsible?"  
  
I thought to my self, maybe we are? I never thought any of us could die from being a Kids Next Door. The dangers just didn't really exist for me. And now... I don't think it will ever be the same.  
  
Numbah 1 was still taking, "Who knows maybe the police did it themselves!"  
  
"What!?"  
  
"Numbah 3 we're against all adults even the law enforcement. Especially them, perhaps. They are corrupt. Not like the KND. Look, these are real bullet holes, what weapons do police use?"  
  
"But... we... we've never did anything that bad!"  
  
"Correct, but who understands adults. To kill three kids in cold blood? Disgusting!" he paused at those words, then said, "Cold blood...THE DELIGHTFUL CHILDREN! They did it!"  
  
I jumped back in surprise at his outburst, "The DC. Do you really think that, that they would...that?"  
  
"Why not? It's done in a coward-like, sneaky, adult fashion! Who else would kill our friends? Who else?"  
  
Nigel seemed to be getting really hysterical. I tried to calm him down, "Nigel please calm down!"  
  
"Calm down? After they killed my friends? NEVER! They need to die, too! Let their blood soak the ground in return for our friends!"  
  
"We don't even know if it's them, Numbah 1. Anyways, what will a life for a life solve?"  
  
"What does moping around do?!?" he gestured at the bodies of our friends, "Do you not feel the need for vengeance? Does this mean so little to you?" he said accusingly.  
  
I punched him smack dab in the jaw. Grandpa said I had the best right hook he'd seen on a girl my age. Nigel slid across the floor in the blood. He rammed into the wall.  
  
I started screaming at him, "Don't you say that Nigel Uno! DON'T YOU EVER SAY THAT! I might kill you myself! These were the greatest friends in the whole wide world. Their deaths have ripped out my heart! My body is eating itself inside out. Don't say I don't care, BOSS. I care more then you will ever know. I just refuse to remember their deaths, dirtying their memories by having you kill possibly innocent people out of your need to fulfill your vengeance! You're just so selfish! You'd be a murderer, just like the people that killed Abby and Hoagie and Wally. This day should be remembered for their murders, not YOURS!"  
  
Nigel didn't get up. He just sat there, with his head to his chest, taking everything I said to him. I marched over to him and towered over his motionless body. "Are you even listening?"  
  
"Yes," he said without moving.  
  
"Good because if you did kill the Delightful Children, I would kill you and then myself."  
  
"You're proving to be stronger then me, Numbah 3."  
  
"Yeah, my right hook is pretty good, huh?"  
  
He smiled sadly, "No, not that. Though it is very good. I meant you're dealing with all of this better."  
  
"Oh, that? That's just shock. Give it time, it'll wear off."  
  
"And very insightful words."  
  
"A fluke. Everyone has their bad days, right?"  
  
"Yes, well I should call headquarters and report to them about, uh, this."  
  
"I'll come with you."  
  
We were about to head to his room before we got interrupted by a hand. A giant robotic hand. It slammed through the wall sending pieces of it everywhere. Attached to that hand was the rest of a giant robot, inside of which were two Delightful Children. Their normally blank faces were contorted with fury, hatred, and (possibly?) sadness.  
  
"You stupid Kids Next Door! How could you? Fighting for the rights of kids everywhere indeed! How could you kill them? Father, Lenny, Thomas, Gretchen all slaughtered. It's you turn Kids Next Door! Get ready to DIE!"  
  
###  
  
AN: Gasp. That quite possibly might be the most typing I have ever done in one sitting. Oh and did you like the cliffy? Quite fun, yes? Anyways, I know ya'll are going to start saying how out of character they were and I'm prepared for it! I have my flame resistant PJs on. But no matter what you think, leave a review. Flames will be donated to hell.  
  
By the way I'm a bit notorious for my, um, waiting periods between updates. Please don't forget I exist if I don't update for a while. Oh and if anyone wants to beta me for this story just let me know. Lord knows I need it. Here a part that I might use in the next chapter possibly:  
  
#####Clip from CH. 2#####  
  
"Foolish girl, these weren't some random killings. If it wasn't you, then it may have to do with our research on your little club. If it was important as Father said it was, then the Kids Next Door could be toppled without a pinkie lifted from us." 


End file.
